


Party Poppers go vworp vworp in the ghost zone

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: DannyMay 2020 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom, Doctor Who
Genre: Danny uses gender neutral pronouns for the doctor, DannyMay, DannyMay 2020, Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Danny meets some new people.
Series: DannyMay 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760131
Comments: 3
Kudos: 128





	Party Poppers go vworp vworp in the ghost zone

**Author's Note:**

> You know what fuck it

There was a strange noise coming from somewhere close by. Danny's ears hurt because it had elements both above and below human hearing range. The weirdest thing about it was that no one else seemed to have noticed. He glanced around the classroom and sued enough, not a single person was reacting to the noise. Ghost then, Danny decided. 

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Danny asked, with his hand as high in the air as he could possibly make it go, without distorting his human body anyway.

"Is it important, Mr Fenton?" Lance asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's very important!" Lancer waved him out.

"Don't take too long." Danny jumped up and speed walked out of the classroom. Once the door closed he took off running, weaving his way towards the noise.

Vworp vworp it went. Vworp vworp like keys down piano strings. Vworp vworp like party poppers on ghost's first death day. Vworp vworp like... like a blue box appearing out of nowhere?

Danny skidded to a stop in front of the box. "How the ancients-?" Before Danny could finish his thought a man sauntered from the box. No a woman. No. Danny decided not to refer to this person by gendered language, something felt off about them.

"Look Martha," they said, waving their arm about in excitement. "The most haunted town in America!" They noticed him then. "And oh, I see we've been spotted."

"I thought that wasn't possible, Doctor," a woman, Danny was more certain of this one, said as she stepped out behind the being.

"How come no one else noticed that noise?" Danny asked them. "Why is it not possible for people to notice you?"

"Well," the first one said. "There's a perception filter on my ship. This is my ship. Well, it's a box. But it's a ship." Then their eyes focused on Danny. Those eyes reminded Danny of Clockwork, as if they'd seen all of time and were still fascinated. So similar to Clockwork's solid red eyes were they that it took Danny a moment to realise this being before him had brown eyes (with pupils and whites). "Now aren't you something else."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Er... what?"

"Do you see this Martha?"

"A teenage boy?" Martha asked. "Doctor there's nothing special about him."

"I beg to differ," this doctor person said. "Everyone's special, but he's something else."

"He's standing right in front of you and missing English," Danny grumbled, crossing his arms. He knew his eyes were glowing because everything had suddenly gained a green filter. "Could you stop talking about me like I'm not here. How did you get that box here? And how can you get it somewhere else?"

"Like I said it's a ship it moves."

"So move it, before-" danny got interrupted by his ghost sense. "Before that."

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS SQUARE AND BOX LIKE!"

"Not today," Danny said, he pulled out his thermos.

"YOU CANNOT HOLD ME IN A CYLINDRICAL CONTAINER!"

"I can, have and will again," Danny said as the Box Ghost was sucked into the thermos.

"So ghosts are real," Martha said, poking her friend in the shoulder. "You said that it was all propaganda for tourism."

"Can't be right about everything," they shrugged. "Oh I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Just the Doctor?" Danny asked, shifting his weight from one leg to the other and cocking his head. "You sure you aren't a ghost?"

"Not dead, both hearts functioning normally," the Doctor said, tapping his own chest. He took s deep breath in through his nose. "Although, I don't think your's is."

Danny glanced around. "I'm assuming your box is bigger on the inside?"

The Doctor blinked. "How did you know that?"

"Intuition," Danny told them. "Into the box." Danny pushed them in. With both of the others in the box. "Right, this is a secret but with the fact you both arrived in a weird box I'm going to say you can keep a secret." And Danny summoned his rings. "This is why my heart doesn't work right."

The Doctor's eyes lit up.


End file.
